


Three Small Words

by Caryl (Starshone)



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshone/pseuds/Caryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Chloe tells Nate she loves him, and one time she tells Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. love you too (Nate and Chloe)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [answers to a "my character tells yours 'I love you'" Plurk meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9699) by whatshisface. 



> As you may have guessed, I happen to roleplay Chloe.
> 
> Alternate links: [Dreamwidth](http://greenstickered.dreamwidth.org/4902.html); [Tumblr](http://starshone-storm.tumblr.com/post/26606151734/uncharted-fanfiction-three-drabbles-three-small) rebloggable link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time between _2_ and _3_.

> _nate tells chloe that he loves her too, continues on with his drink |D_

Neither of you can stop laughing as you pass Chloe her beer. One or both of you should be burned to a crisp right now, and would have been if you hadn't made it out of that building fifteen _seconds_ before it went up in flames.

"Nathan Drake," she finally manages to get out. "You lucky bastard."

"I've heard that one before," you reply, and she laughs again and hits you in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Shut up, you big baby; you know I love you."

"Love you too, Chloe," you reply with a grin, before taking another swig of your beer.

Chloe stands and holds up her own bottle.

"To a job undeservedly well done!"


	2. before you go (Nate/Chloe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may or may not be related to [Fixed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/393955) and/or [Chocolate and Flowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/450268).

> _if it's a serious confession though, he's gotta get quiet, find all of this hard to swallow because c-chloe they've been through this... :c_  
> 

Cutter and Chloe insist on seeing you and Sully off at the airport even though their own flights out aren't until tomorrow. Bemused, you listen in on Sully and Cutter's good-natured argument over which of them should get a wheelchair so they don't have to pay for a baggage cart ("I'm _crippled_ , mate, you're not putting a suitcase on _my_ lap") until Chloe tugs at your elbow, making you turn to her.

For the first time today you notice how the jacket she's wearing today is a bit too big for her, a bit like when she wears one of yours. As weird as it is seeing Chloe in something that isn't clingy or at least tailored, you feel like you've seen it before.

"Nate - before you go."

This serious, contemplative look on her face is getting a little too familiar lately and you kind of hate that it is. You'd first noticed it after Shambhala (in the rare moments she was able to drag you away from Elena's bedside) but you hadn't seen it in a couple of years, not until after you got the astrolabe back.

"Yeah?"

She hesitates, running her fingers over her car keys before looking up at you, oddly determined. When she speaks, her voice is low enough that Cutter and Sully don't notice yet it's so clear there might as well not be anyone else at this terminal.

"I love you."

Your mouth opens a little, but nothing comes out.

What _can_ you say to that? And how are you supposed to take this timing, when you're _married_ (even if it's all shot to hell and you can't even call Elena to please pretty please smuggle you and Sully into Yemen, let alone to talk about divorce papers)? And -

It's _Chloe_ , who tracked you down and wanted to disappear with you, who saved your ass over and over and over, who asked if you loved Elena and then told you to _tell her_.

It's Chloe, whom you walked out on without even a note because she told you she loved you and you were stupid and got scared, with whom things just didn't work (something you'd slowly come to realize over your whole quest for the Cintamani Stone), who has for two years just supported your relationship with Elena before everything went wrong and then not made any moves after it did.

It's Chloe, with whom you've been through this before.

You're not even sure what you're going to say when you murmur, "Chloe..."

She holds up a hand.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm not expecting some big _Love, Actually_ 'I love you too' or anything. I know this is entirely selfish of me. I just..."

Chloe shoves her hands into her pockets, and you suddenly realize why this too-big jacket looks so familiar: It was _Flynn's_.

"I wanted to tell you," she says, shrugging one shoulder. "Just in case."

 _Just in case you die,_ you fill in.

You want to tell her you'll be fine, laugh off her concerns, pretend this conversation isn't as serious as it is, but if you're really honest, you know she was right when she said "things got more than a little dicey" the last time you went chasing a lost city, and you know things will probably get dicey this time too.

"Chloe," you try again.

She shakes her head firmly and closes her eyes for a second. When she opens them again and speaks, it feels like a nail in a coffin, but from the half-smile on her face that doesn't reach her eyes, you're not sure whose it is.

"Say hi to Elena for me."


	3. a foolish heart that I leave here behind (Charlie/Chloe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite some time after _3_ , but probably not in the same timeline as the last chapter.

> _and charlie will be a big confused / flustered butthead because wait bright eyes said what?_

You don't think much of it when Chloe moves in without asking. She's right, really: She isn't in London often enough to make rent and utilities for that flat she had worth it (you've always thought she wastes money with those flats on three continents), so it makes sense for her to keep her limited possessions at your flat and sleep here when she's in town. Plus, you're not going to lie, having someone to split the bills with is nice, and bright eyes has the courtesy to pay up even when she hasn't stayed with you in months.

She never rings before turning up; you just sometimes get home to the lights already on and Chloe using up all your oregano. Once you get over your surprise, though, it's nice. It's comfortable. And the longer she stays, the longer it takes you when she leaves to get used to not having a flatmate again.

(That's your normal state, yeah, so it shouldn't feel so weird getting back to it.)

During one of her longer stays (two months, you think you're up to now?), she's somehow managed to track down the box set of that old _BBC Television Shakespeare_ series, and you're watching _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ together ("doesn't Titania remind you of Marlowe?" "shit, bright eyes, you've ruined this play for me now") when she suddenly says, "I love you, you know."

You turn to her so abruptly that you almost knock the popcorn bowl off your lap, but she catches it before you spill anything. Honestly, though, you _didn't_ know, or at least you never really thought about it, because it's not like either of you really talk about this kind of thing beyond getting into quote-offs and Lord knows _that's_ not serious. So where did _this_ come from?

Still, this look she's giving you is parts hopeful and expectant and softer than you've ever seen her before; it makes you forget what you were going to try and say.

"Chloe?" you manage.

She just chuckles to herself and leans her head on your shoulder.

"Don't act so surprised," she murmurs fondly, and all you can really do is drop a kiss on top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the curious: Helen Mirren played Titania in the 1981 BBC production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ they're watching.


End file.
